Reading Hour
by TheRumbleroar
Summary: Quinn does volunteer reading at the hospital and hates it, lucky for her this time is different. Set when she is eight years old.


**The idea just popped into my head, tell me what you think! I don't own glee.**

"Ugh Mom, do I have to?" Quinn Fabray whined, "I _HATE _going to the hospital to read to old yucky people."

"Quinn! That is not polite! And yes you have to, it looks good on collage applications." Judy reprimanded, "Now come here and put your good shoes on."

"Mommy, I'm eight, and Daddy said that if I stick with cheerleading I can easily get into college with his connections." Quinn said as she fastened the buckles on her shoes.

"Come on, stop complaining, grab your books, we are going to be late." The two rushed out the house to their Cadillac sitting in the heated garage. "Not the front, you are too little," Judy spoke up as Quinn tried to walk around to the other side.

"Ugh, fine, be that way."

"What on earth has gotten into you today?"

"Well I need to be practicing right now instead of doing this so I can be on the top of the pyramid in our show next weekend."

"Hello Quinn, today you are going to be visiting someone your age," the head nurse of the Lima Central Hospital said.

"Why? Are they stupid?" Quinn silently thanked her mom that she decided she needed to stop at the coffee shop in the lobby.

"No, no, he just wants someone to talk to someone, he is a bit lonely. You don't have to read to him, come follow me." She followed the nurse whom Quinn decided needed to try the new diet she and her mom and sister were on. "Artie, you have a visitor, her name is Quinn." She didn't realize that they had stopped and nearly ran into the nurse. Quinn walked into the room that was full of weird machines and had a lot of metal.

"Hi, I'm Artie!" She hadn't even noticed a small cute brown haired boy laying on one of those cool hospital beds that could go up and down.

"I'm going to leave you two, I will be back in an hour to get you Quinn"

"OK, bye." Quinn waited for the door to shut before she said, "Why are you in the hospital? You're not old, and you are not bald which means you don't have cancer."

"My mom and I were in a car accident about a month ago."

"Why are you still here then?"

"Because I can't walk anymore, I'm gonna have to use a wheel chair now, you can sit in the one the nurses use to take me places, I'm gonna get one of my own when I go to a rehab center next week." He watched her closely as she sat on his chair. "Why are you in a dress?" She gave him a funny look. "I mean it looks really pretty, but it's not Sunday and people only wear dresses to church and parties, I mean unless you are going to a party after this."

"You like to talk a lot don't you?" Artie turned pink. "But that's OK, I like to too. I'm wearing a dress because my mom made me. My mom makes me wear a dress every time I come to the hospital, but I wear skirts for cheerleading."

"You're a cheerleader? But you are really nice!" Artie and Quinn both blushed. "Um… can I see your books?"

"Yeah, but they are weird books that are full of poetry or stuff like that."

"That's OK." He took the books and said, "Do you want one? We can read if you want."

"Sure." They both took out their books and read them until the nurse and another lady who looked really tired came into the room.

"Hi Mom!" Artie shouted, "This is my new friend Quinn, she is a cheerleader and is really nice."

"Hi Artie, Hi Quinn it's nice to meet you, my name is Nancy." The lady shook Quinn's hand.

"Quinn, it's time for you to go, say goodbye to Artie and Mrs. Abrams," The nurse said from the doorway.

"I thought her name was Nancy!" Quinn noticed Nancy/Mrs. Abrams and the nurse laugh. "Oh um, I'm sorry."

"Oh that's perfectly OK Quinn, you can call me anything!" Nancy/Mrs. Abrams said.

"Bye Artie, I hope I see you again, I'm kind of sad that you are going to the rehab center next week because I really liked spending my reading time with someone fun! Oh, and I'm sorry about you not being able to walk anymore"

"Yeah me too, but it's ok, maybe we will be in high school together!" Quinn waved to him as she followed the nurse out and she could swear Artie whisper, "Mommy she was really pretty!" That made Quinn skip out with pride to meet her mother.


End file.
